Tactile Love
by death Nightwalker666
Summary: After the Battle of the Valley of the End Naruto is transported to the X-Men: Evolution universe where he meets a certain Southen Beauty.
1. Enter Naruto

**Hey everyone welcome to the first Chapter of Tactile Love a new idea I announced awhile back on my Profile.**

**And as always don't own Naruto or (In this case) X-Men: Evolution.**

* * *

Chapter One

Enter Naruto

Sixteen year old Rogue sat looking out from the cliffs of the Xavier Home for Gifted Youngsters silently crying. Why is she crying I hear you ask? Well you see Rogue is a mutant, now a mutant is a human whose DNA contains an extra genes known as the X-Gene. Now to understand why Rogue is crying one must first understand that many mutants are given special abilities which many view as a wonderful gift. But their are those like rogue who view the Gene as a curse.

_Why? Why can't ah control it. _Thought Rogue as she continued to cry _Because of this power ah can't ever touch another person for as long as ah live. _Rogue thought once again as she had finally had enough of the pain her powers brought her.

Slowly Rogue approached the cliff edge and closed her eyes missing the red flash behind her. Spreading her arms Rogue jumped.

Rogues eyes shot open when she did not feel the sensation of wind rushing passed her looking up she saw a boy her own age holding tightly an to her wrist. Her bare wrist.

Instantly Rogue began to struggle only to stop when she realised that the usual painful sensation that came when she absorbed someone's skills and memories and if they were a mutant, there power as well wasen't there.

Looking up Rogue saw a pair of the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen, unruly blonde hair and what looked like three scars on each cheek that reminded her of whiskers.

"Are you ok?" the blonde boy asked her and all Rogue could do was nod as the boy pulled her up. {AN: I will explain how Naruto can speak English later}

___X___

A few minutes later found Professor Xavier, Storm and Wolverine looking at the sight of a sobbing Rogue who had a bewildered blond in a tight hug while said blond was trying to calm her down.

Slowly the Professor approached the two sixteen year olds and asked "Rogue is everything alright?"

Rogue looked in the direction of the Professor and everyone saw the tears were not of sadness but of happiness. "Professor ah can touch him!" shouted Rogue as she moved to remove her glove and before anyone could stop her put her bare hand on the boys cheek.

Every one who was gathered there apart From Rogue and the boy gasped, as the boy displayed none of the ill effects that came when Rouge drained someone of their life energy.

"Young man what is your name?" asked a curious Storm because as far as they know no one has ever been immune to Rogues powers.

"Err… My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Can someone tell me where I am and how I can understand what language you are speaking?" asked the blonde who everyone now knew was called Naruto.

___X___

"Rouge what will your intentions be towards this Naruto?" the professor asked as Rogue stood before him.

"Ah want to get to know him first. And see what happens from there." answered Rogue. _And ah think he needs someone as well. _she thought forgetting in that moment who she was stood in front of.

Cocking his eyebrow the Professor decided to ask about that thought. "Rouge why do you think he needs someone as well?"

_Damn ah forgot the Prof could read minds there _she thought and saw that the Professor had a small smirk plastered on his face. Rouge took a deep breath then answered "To answer your question Professor. When I glomped him after I tried to…commit suicide, he flinched as if he expected me to hit him like he doesn't know what affection is. I think he is alone."

"Interesting, Rogue in an hour I want you to bring him to my office. We will find out if you are right about him."

"Yes professor." said Rogue and left the office.

An hour later found Rouge stood waiting for Naruto outside the med bay. It was not long until he emerged from the room and upon seeing him she smiled.

"come on suga the Professor would like to speak with you now that you've been checked out." explained Rogue as she grabbed Naruto's bare hand and dragged him towards the lift that would take them up to the ground floor.

* * *

**Well that's the first chap done and dusted. Comments are welcome and I hope Rogues attempt at suicide was believable until next time**


	2. Meet Rogue

**don't own Naruto or (In this case) X-Men: Evolution.**

**This chapter is basically chapter one again but from Naruto's perspective.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Meet Rogue

"_Chidori" _Shouted a raven haired boy as he leapt at his opponent.

"_Rasengan" _Shouted a blonde as he leapt towards the other boy.

The second battle of The Valley of The End had reached it's climatic conclusion. As the two powerful attacks clashed a strange sphere of energy enveloped the two yong combatants.

"Give Up dobe you couldn't even hope to beat an Uchiha!" Shouted the raven haired to known to all as Sasuke Uchiha. Of course at the moment it would be hard to recognise him what with the giant hand like wings that were sprouting from his back.

"NEVER! You're coming home where you belong!" Shouted back the blonde who was know as the Number One Surprising, Hyperactive Knuckle Headed Ninja. A.k.a Naruto Uzumaki who currently was covered in the shroud of the Kyuubi and was sprouting a single tail of chakra.

Naruto pushed more chakra in to his Rasengan and sprouted another chakra tail and eventually forced Sasuke out of the sphere. But without the chakra of the Chidori to stabilise the sphere it began to collapse.

It was also at that moment that Jiriya of the Sannin along with Kakashi arrived and witnessed the sphere fully collapse taking with it Naruto Uzumaki. Both Jiriya and Kakashi looked at the now unconscious Sasuke with distaste and both presided to take him back to Konoha were hopefully he would face punishment for his attempt at defection. Even if Jiriya had to make it vigilante justice and he knew of a certain lavender eyed young lady would be glad to help.

___X___

Naruto felt as if he was falling yet at the same time he felt as if he was floating. Deep within the seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune was for the first time in sixteen years panicking.

_He can't stay here or he will die. But if I use my power to send him somewhere it will speed up the time it will take me to be fully absorbed into the seal and I will die. _Thought the fox but then seemed to come to a decision. _I will do it for I no longer care about my self and I do so desperately want to see them again. _Thought the fox as he used his chakra to send Naruto to one of the many worlds it knew of.

And in a flash of red Naruto disappeared from the space between worlds.

___X___

When Naruto once again felt solid ground beneath his feet he opened his eyes and saw a girl with brown hair in a see through shoulder less top over a dark grey top that looked like a kind of vest with a pair of black gloves. Also she had on a pair of Black pants and strange looking boots. Suddenly the girl jumped in a flash Naruto had made it to the cliff edge and grabbed the girls exposed wrist.

For some reason the girl struggled for a bit before she looked up. Upon seeing her eyes Naruto noticed that the girls hair was white at the front and she had a single bang that fell across her face. But it was her grey eyes that caused him to pause. _Her eyes, they have the same loneliness mine do._

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto and began to pull her up. Once she was back on her feet the girl glomped him in a hug which caused him to flinch and began to cry…much to Naruto's bewilderment. Naruto returned the hug somewhat shakily and the girl returned the hug even more.

A few minutes later the girl who was still crying was interupted by a new voice. "Rogue is everything alright?" Naruto looked to the source of the voice and saw a bald man sat in a wheel chair wearing a Dark turtle neck shirt with a jacket, black suit pants and a pair of brown shoes.

"Professor ah can touch him" said the girl who Naruto now knew was called Rogue. Rogue then removed one of her gloves and gently placed her hand on his cheek.

Naruto heard those gathered gasp but paid it no mind. "Young man what is your name?" asked the women who had mocha coloured skin and was wearing a long white dress and had a red scarf holding her white hair back.

"Err. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Can someone tell me where I am and how I seem to be able to understand what you all are saying?" Asked Naruto who was starting to get confused.

The one Rogue called Professor raised his eyebrow at Naruto's answer and said "I am not sure what you mean by how you can understand us. But as for where you are you are at the Xavier Home for Gifted Youngsters."

"I don't know how but I just understand what you are saying even though I know you aren't speaking my language. And even though you told me I don't know where I am." said Naruto who was starting to panic.

"Please calm down Naruto. Now tell us how you came to be here" said the Professor.

Naruto took a deep breath before he told them of the battle between him and Sasuke and then how he felt that he was floating but falling at the same time and then how he was here and how he saw Rogue jump off the cliff they were near and how he caught her before she fell to far.

At the mention of Rogues attempt at suicide Naruto saw that the tall gruff looking man who was wearing a pair of cowboy boots with a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, shot Rogue a displeased look at the news she tried to kill herself. While the other two looked upset at the news.

"Come Naruto I believe that it would be best if you were checked over in our med bay as it sounds like you have some how crossed dimensions." said the professor and motioned the women to take him there. "Rogue come with me please"

___X___

Naruto, who had never like Hospitals or clinics of any kind sat nervously on a metal table waiting for the one who would check him over. Soon the metallic doors slid open to revile an attractive young women with long red hair wearing a long white coat over a lavender top and a pair of beige combat pants and a pair of sneakers.

"Hello Naruto my name's Jean Grey I will be performing a few medical tests. Is that ok?" Asked the red head that Naruto now knew was called Jean. Naruto simply nodded.

An Hour later after being poked prodded, having several samples of blood drawn and something called a Magnetic Resonance Scan. Naruto left the Med Bay to find the girl called Rogue waiting for him and smiled when she saw him. "Come on suga the professor wants to see ya now that ya have been checked out." she explained as she grabbed his bare hand with her own before she dragged him to the elvevator that would take them up to the ground floor.

* * *

**Well that's the second chap done and dusted. Comments are welcome.**


	3. Talks

**don't own Naruto or (In this case) X-Men: Evolution.**

**Hey, hey every one here's the latest chapter of tactile Love hope you all enjoy and sorry about how long this has taken to get out but my laptop charger is caput and I need to get a new one.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Talks

It only took Naruto and Rogue a few minutes to reach Professor Xavier's office from the underground Med Bay. The whole way there Rogue never let go of Naruto's had. Naruto was still confused by her actions and decided to ask her about it later.

Soon the two approached a wooden door that made Naruto think of the Hokage's office back in Konoha. Once at the door Rogue knocked loud enough to be herd beyond the door.

"Come in Rogue and Naruto" came the professor's disembodied voice.

Entering the office Naruto out of habit took a quick look round there were a couple of windows with a stained glass pattern, a fire place with two comfy looking chairs. Several book shelves, what looked like several expensive heirlooms and a large oak desk where the professor sat in his wheelchair waiting. Over all Naruto felt like he was wasting a fortune just standing there.

"Please take a seat both of you." said Xavier who watched as Rogue and Naruto took the seats opposite the Professor's desk.

"Good, now Naruto I think that we should be properly introduced. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. And as you have no doubt guessed the young Lady who has been showing you around is called Rogue." Explained the Professor. To which Naruto simply nodded in understanding.

"Now with your permission Naruto I would like to read your mind to try and see if we can figure out how you crossed dimensions." Explained the professor.

Naruto looked slightly apprehensive at this prospect. The reasons being one, there is information on Konoha and two, there was the Kyuubi to deal with.

"Naruto the Professor will not look at any thing you don't want him to if you let him know" explained Rogue.

"There's that Rogue but there's also…" started Naruto before he took a deep breath. "The fact that a demon is sealed away in me and I don't know how it will react to the Professor's presence" explained Naruto.

"Naruto I suggest that you place any information you don't want me knowing behind a door in your mind and put the symbol that is on your headband on the door. As for this demon I will be careful of it" explained Xavier who believed that this demon was a separate part of Naruto's personality.

Naruto nodded and after a minute Naruto nodded indicating that he was ready and the professor came round from his desk. "Rogue please be ready to summon help if anything goes wrong." ordered the professor and Rogue nodded.

Xavier then came up to Naruto and placed his hands near his near Naruto's head before Naruto and the Professor felt everything go dark.

___X___

_Drip…drip…drip._

_Hmm this is a very bleak mindscape for one so young. It's clearly been built as a almost defensive place for escape. _Thought the professor looking round the sewer like area.

"Welcome Xavier-Sama." Said Naruto appearing by Xavier.

Naruto? You should not be able to interact with me here" said Xavier surprised that Naruto was able to interact with him as he had entered Naruto's mind in such a way that would make him an observer only.

"Yeah well I think that _he_ wants to have a chat, and hopefully explain a few things. Follow me I will show you the way" explained Naruto who started to walk down the tunnel.

As they walked down the tunnel the Professor noticed a few doors with the symbol from Naruto's headband engraved on them showing that he had a lot of information he did not want known.

Eventually Charles and Naruto came to a large chamber where the professor saw a enormous gate with what looked like a flimsy piece of paper holding it shut. The professor saw that the Japanese kanji for seal was written on the paper.

"**Ah so my container has brought a guest" **came a deep timbered voice from beyond the gate.

"DAMN IT KYUUBI! GET OUT HERE! You have some explaining to do!" shouted Naruto much to the professor's shock. This was because he had never seen this type of interaction between two personalities.

Soon both the professor and Naruto saw the monstrous form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune come to the bars.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Naruto seeing the now grey looking fox. This outburst shocked the professor and he decided to speak up.

"Pardon me Naruto but why are you talking to your alternate personality the way you are?" asked Xavier.

The looks he got and the reply shocked him even further as Naruto had a look of absolute disgust. While the creature behind the bars was scowling at the comment.

"**Human I am as much a part of him as the flea is to the rat." **explained the Kyuubi.

"That's actually a good analogy. Anyway what happened at the valley where I fought Sasuke?" asked Naruto in a demanding tone.

"**When you and that Sasuke clashed with your Rasengan and Chidori you inadvertently formed a travel sphere. The sphere had begun to stabilise until you pushed Sasuke out of it. That in turn caused the sphere to destabilise and collapsed sending you to the space between worlds. If you had remained there you would of died due to temporal misplacement. In order to save you I had to use my power to transport you to the nearest dimension I knew of. But in doing so has severally weakened me and I will be absorbed by the seal soon. But before I I am, I have enough power to copy three and only three powers of those that reside in this world." **Explained the Kyuubi.

Naruto looked nervous then spoke up "Will… Will there be any changes when you are absorbed Kyuubi?" Naruto Asked nervously.

"**Yes I am afraid so. First you will grow fox ears and a tail and your eye's pupil will slit permanently. But this will only happen after you have copied a third power, for that will be when my absorption will finish. But if you are worried about hiding your appearance I think the bald human may have a solution" **answered the Kyuubi.

Naruto turned to face Xavier who knew what Naruto would ask.

"Naruto I can create a device for you that will hide these changes under a hologram. I will expalin more later." explained Xavier.

Naruto nodded then turned back to the Kyuubi and took a breath. "Why did you attack Konoha Kyuubi?" asked Naruto figuring this could be the last chance he would get to ask.

"**You can blame the Uchiha clan for that. A group of them attacked me in my den and killed my mate and kits. Foolishly I gave in to my anger and followed them for revenge. **Answered the Kyuubi.

"so that's why you attacked" came a male voice from behind Naruto and Xavier. Turning round Naruto saw a man with blonde hair wearing a white battle coat with red flames on the bottom. Naruto gasped when he recognised him.

"Y-Yondamie?" said Naruto

"Hello Naruto, you've grown since I last saw you. Has the villiage treated you well?" Asked Minato only to see an angry look on Naruto's face.

" I WAS TREATED LIKE A LEPER. WHY ME? WHY OUT OF ALL THOSE BORN ON OCTOBER TENTH WAS I CHOSEN?" Shouted Naruto

Hearing Naruto's anger towards him Minato sighed then answered the angry teen. "I could not ask that of another that which I would not be willing to sacrifice myself… my son."

"What do you mean my son.? You're not my father!" asked Naruto

"Because I am you're father" answered Minato who spotted Xavier and was about to address him when Naruto punched him in the stomach.

"If you were my father the third would of told me!" said Naruto who now had his back to Minato.

"you mean Sarutobi did not tell you of you're heritage when you became a ninja?" asked a shocked Minato

"He-he knew and didn't tell me." said Naruto who fell to his knees and started to cry at the feel of betrayal from the man he had seen as a grandfather.

In that moment Xavier, Minato and the Kyuubi saw Naruto as the sad and lonely child he had been growing up and for Minato it broke his heart.

Suddenly though Naruto felt him self in a hug from Minato. "it's ok Naruto, but what happened to your mother Kushina Uzumaki?" asked Minato worried over what the answer would be.

"I don't know, I think she abandoned me" said Naruto sadly

"Naruto she would never of abandoned you because even though she knew what I had to do to stop fuzzy over there. She was still looking forward to raising you." Minato assured his son.

"If I ever get back home I will find out what happened to her. I swear it!" Naruto said forcefully.

The professor who was truly confused by this point decided to get some answers. "May I ask what is going on as it is clear that you and the large fox are not manifestations of Naruto's consciousness."

___X___

After a lengthy explanation Charles Xavier had an idea of what was going on.

"Now Kyuubi can you tell me how I am able to speak the local language?" asked Naruto who was positive the Kyuubi looked sheepish.

"**That would be my fault as when you meet the eyes of that girl I kind of just copied and uploaded the language and knowledge from her mind in to yours. It will be a similar process for the power copying only you have to think copy in order to copy a power. But when the third power copies you're changes will happen soon after." **answered the Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded at the explanation.

"Well then now that we have the answers we came for Naruto I believe we should return to the waking world. And don't worry Minato I will make sure your son stays safe." Said Xavier

"Thank you Charles-san" said Minato

"Good bye…dad at least I got to know you somewhat." said Naruto and Minato knew that Naruto may never forgive him for sealing the Kyuubi into him.

Minato watched sadly as Naruto and the Professor faded away before turning to the Kyuubi's cell. " thank you Kyuubi for looking after him all these years." said Minato.

"**Kit's are precious Yondamie he may not be my kit by blood but he is in sprit." **replied Kyuubi as he faded back into his cell.

Minato looked up to the ceiling of the chamber and thought _Kushina my love I hope you are still alive. Naruto will need you when he returns home. Naruto is going to need you to help him with everything._

___X___

Back in the waking world it had been less then a moment for the occupants of the Professors office. Xavier then moved back around his desk and addressed the two teens.

"Naruto even though you were considered an adult due to your chosen profession in your home dimension here you are a minor I will begin to arrange things like an ID and fake birth certificates for you. Rogue take Naruto and find him a room, once he has a room take him shopping for some clothes. Use this pre paid card, there is one thousand dollars on it . Use it for clothes, toiletries and get some lunch. While you are out I will set Naruto up a bank account that will receive his monthly account of one hundred dollars a month." explained Xavier

"Ok professor" said Rogue taking the card then turned to Naruto "Come on suga" Rogue said as she dragged Naruto from the office.

Not long after the two teens left Jean had arrived with a folder that contained the results of Naruto's medical tests.

"tell me what you have found Jean" said the professor.

"well from the results Professor Naruto is a mutant himself. The MRS showed that he has a highly dense yet hollow bone structure that allows for him to run at twice the average speed of a normal person. His body runs at a higher temperature then most humans and some mutants it's ninety six point two degrees Celsius. A healing factor similar to Logan. Finally the results of the blood tests show a single antibody that is resistant to all known diseases and several poisons." answered Jean .

Xavier took a thoughtful look before he next addressed Jean. "Hmm interesting. Thank you Jean leave his file and I will look over it myself." said the Professor as he watched Jean leave. _you are going to be an interesting addition to the team Naruto. And from what I learned from your father and the Kyuubi I will suggest the Code name Tri Fox _thought the professor as he started to read over Naruto's medical file.

___X___

Mean while upstairs Naruto was amazed at the size of his room he had been given as it was almost the size of his small apartment back in Konoha.

"Damn!" Naruto said suddenly surprising Rogue who watched as Naruto bit his thumb then made some strange hand signs then said "_Summoning Jutsu!" _and slammed his hand with the blooded thumb to the ground. There was a small poof of smoke, once the smoke cleared there was a small orange toad in a blue vest was there.

"Boss! You're alive!" shouted the little toad.

"It talks!" said a surprised Rogue.

"And hops and has an attitude. I will explain more later right now Rogue I need him for something" answered Naruto, Rogue simply nodded.

"Hey boss is that your new girlfriend?" asked Gamakichi

Naruto blushed before addressing the little toad. "never mind that right now Gamakichi. And if you say anything about her to Jiraiya and I find even a basic description in his books I will have a new wallet, Got it!" said Naruto and Gamakichi just nodded.

"Good now I need you to tell Jiraiya that I am alive but trapped in another dimension, I will return when I can find a way to ok? And one more thing tell him that I know who my parents are and I want to know what happened to my mother Kushina Uzumaki" said Naruto.

"Sure thing bro! I will tell my dad as well and see if us toads can get some thing sorted out. Cya." said Gamakichi who then vanished in another poof of smoke.

Standing up Naruto looked at Rogue. " I will explain as we head into town until then let me get a shower and some fresh clothes" Naruto said to Rogue who just nodded as Naruto got some black sweats and a black T-shirt then went into the on suite bathroom.

_He's a strange one. _thought Rogue then added as an after thought. _I like him and maybe I could have a chance with him._

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3 done and dusted. I hope you all are happy with some of the explanations any way I have a new challenge up please check it out and have a go. Anyway that's all for now chapter and I have put a poll up for two of the three powers that Naruto will copy as I have already decided on one being Nightcrawlers with an explanation as to why next chapter.**


	4. Birth of Tri Fox

**don't own Naruto or (In this case) X-Men: Evolution.**

**Hey, hey every one well here's the latest chapter of tactile Love hope you all enjoy. Juggernaught won the poll and Magneto came second. So this lets me decide where to start this fic in the X-Men: Evolution series.**

**I want to first clear up something about the previous chapter. Narutos hollow but dense bone Structure is a natural mutation that exists within the Elemental Nations.**

**There is a poll up to decide on something important for this one on my profile.**

**Anyway on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Birth of Tri Fox

(Konoha)

"SILENCE!" Shouted the Tsunade as the civilian council members had protested the decision of the Clans regarding the punishment of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Lady Hokage we must not allow this to happen to Sasuke-San. The Sharingan must remain within the leaf! What the clan heads have decreed is wrong and Immoral!" said an obese civilian council man who was in charge of the merchants district.

"Need I remind you that we have survived with out the Uchiha clan and their blasted thieves tool for sixteen years. In fact Kakashi is more noble with the use of his _single_ Sharingan eye since it was given to him by in my opinion the only Uchiha with any honour" said Tsunade sternly.

"But…" began Danzo

Tsunade slammed her fist on to her desk leaving a crack in the wood. "ENOUGH! The sentence has been decided. Sasuke Uchiha will be executed at dawn for willingly abandoning the village and defecting to Oto. This meeting is over." Who got up and left the council chambers and headed for her office.

___X___

When Tsunade arrived at her office she opened the door to find a smiling Jiriya sat on her desk waiting for her.

"What are you smiling at Jiriya encase you forgot Naruto is dead!" Said Tsunade tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Seeing this Jiriya's slipped and he went and gave his friend a comforting hug. "No Tsunade-Hime he's alive but trapped in another dimension. Gamakichi just left after telling me." Explained Jiriya and saw Tsunade look at him with hope.

"H- He's alive? Can we get him back at all?" asked Tsunade hopefully.

"Gamakichi said he will return when he and those in the place where he's wound up finds away. In the mean time though the toads are working on a way to get him back as well." explained Jiriya

"When will they be ready to try and bring him back?" Tsunade asked hopefully.

"They said it could take nearly three years. In the mean time you best inform the council as well as his fellow rookies as well. Make sure the council don't declare him a missing Nin." explained Jiriya as he went to the window and left.

"Shizune get in here I have some good news!" Tsunade shouted through the door.

___X___

Meanwhile in Bayville. Rogue sat waiting for Naruto who was currently changing into one of his new sets of clothing that they had gotten with the pre paid card the professor had given them.

Soon the curtain was drawn back and Rogue blinked at what she saw.

No longer was Naruto wearing the black slacks and t-shirt with his blue sandals. But he was now wearing a pair of black baggy PVC trousers. A pair of New Rock boots with a orange flame pattern on the toe area. A blood red T-shirt was over a purple fishnet shirt. A pair of black Studded leather glover were on his hands all of which were under a black leather duster with a red satin inlay and a red vinyl gothic style cross on each arm. Finally Naruto had on a pair of black military styled sunglasses on his old head band turned into a bandana. {AN: He's not going EMO just gothic}

Overall Rogue thought that Naruto looked hot. _Wow…I…Wow…Kitty's going to faint when he takes those glasses off and she sees his eyes I just know it._ Thought Rogue.

"Umm Rogue you might want to wipe your mouth" Naruto said with a giggle.

Rogue blinked a few times before she realised that she was actually drooling slightly at the sight before her. "Umm sorry" Rogue said with a slight blush.

"It's ok Rogue-Hime" said Naruto

"Hime?" asked Rogue confused.

"It's a suffix that means princess" explained Naruto only to cause Rogue to blush harder at being referred to as a princess.

___X___

After a few more hours of shopping Naruto had everything that would need for his personal care. The two decided to get some lunch.

Soon the two found them selves sat in a quaint little Japanese restaurant waiting near the back for their food to be brought over.

"So Rogue I've been meaning to ask why did you start crying when I pulled you up after I saved you?" Naruto asked

Rogue seemed to flinch slightly before she took off one of her gloves and gently touched Naruto's fingers with her own. "because of my powers I cant do something as simple as this." answered Rogue. And Naruto could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You mean you can't touch people?" Naruto asked confused.

Rogue nodded and continued. "I can't touch people via skin to skin contact if I do I drain them of their life force. In doing so I get their memories skills and if it's a mutant powers." Explained Rogue who had taken Naruto's hand and gripped it tightly "This means more to me then anybody but you can understand." said Rouge and saw under standing flash in Naruto's sapphire orbs and he returned the grip.

"Yeah it does, those who have someone don't know what it's like to be alone. Just like those like us don't know what it's like to lose someone." Explained Naruto.

Rogue and Naruto spent the next few hours getting to know each other better promising that they wouldn't be alone anymore.

___X___

A few hours later found Rogue and Naruto entering the mansion and to the shock of those that did not yet know about Naruto were holding hands. The real shock though was that the fact that both of their hands were bare.

The group gathered in the common room so that they could be introduced to the blonde. Once everyone was seated Xavier looked at those gathered.

"Students we have a new student joining us today. Would you please introduce yourself please" explained Xavier before he turned to Naruto.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Said Naruto with a small wave.

Slowly each person came up to him. The first was a young girl in a pink cardigan under which was a pale yellow top. She also was wearing a pair of blue jeans that stopped about half way down her shins and a pair of brown sandals. She also had long brown hair done up in a high pony tail.

"Like Hi Naruto I'm Katharine Pride but just call me Kitty. My call sign for the team is Shadow Cat." said Kitty.

Naruto simply smiled at Kitty before he removed his sunglasses and just as Rogue thought upon seeing Naruto's blue eyes fainted.

The next person was a young man wearing a long red sleeved t-shirt under a brown open shirt with pale blue trim around the sleeves. And long baggy brown trousers and a black watch with a green face on his right wrist. Naruto didn't even bat an eye lid to the fact that this gut was blue with three fingers and had a pensive tail.

"Vell it'z a pleasure to meet you heir Naruto. I am Kurt Vagner. My call sign is Nightcrawler" Kurt said

"Hello what can you and Kitty do as she fainted before I could ask." said Naruto

"Kitty can phase through solid objects. As for me I can teleport any were I have already been or can see within two kilometres." answered Kurt

"Teleport?" said Naruto who saw Kurt vanish small cloud of smoke with a Bamf sound.

Seeing Kurt reappear by the one he remembered was called Jean, Naruto took a thoughtful expression. _I will never have the required control to be able to shushin so maybe…_ thought Naruto who discontinued the thought as another boy came up to him. This one had mocha skin and short bleach blonde hair. He was wearing a sleeveless white t-shirt with elbow pads and black finger less gloves as well as long brown shorts that just passed his knees as well as a pair of white sneakers.

"Yo Naruto I'm Evan Daniels. My call signs Spyke I can create bone like projectiles" explained Evan

Naruto nodded wondering if his powers were like that guy Lee thought while he was trying to retrieve Sasuke after his attempted defection.

Finally a young man came up wearing a blue v neck sweater over a yellow shirt as well as a pair of brown slacks on his feet were a pair of plane brown shoes on his face Naruto saw that he was wearing a pair of ruby red sunglasses.

"Hey Naruto I'm Scott Summers. My call sign's Cyclops my powers are the ability to shoot high intensity beams of energy from my eyes." said Scott.

Naruto Nodded then looked at those he had met earlier. "What about you Jean?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Telekinetic and Physic" Answered Jean

Naruto just scratched the back of his head and you didn't need to be a mind reader to know why he was confused.

"Telekinetic means I can move stuff with my mind" said Jean

"Oh…Cool." said Naruto who looked at Storm.

"My Name is Ororo Munroe, Naruto my call signs Storm and I can control the weather." explained Storm and Naruto nodded.

"And you?" naruto asked the gruff looking guy.

"Logan, my call signs wolverine and I heal fast" was all the guy said before he walked off.

"You will have to forgive Logan. He is very much a private person" explained Storm.

"So Naruto what can you do, the professor has explained you are from some alternate dimension already." asked Scott

"well were I'm from we learned how to use our own personal energy known as Chakra. Which allows us to do pretty much any thing. But I have learned that I can copy three powers from this world. And I was wondering Kurt could you let me copy yours to see if it will work?" explained Naruto before he asked Kurt.

"Ya you may Naruto as I think ze team vould benefit from another teleporter on the team." answered Kurt.

Naruto made eye contact and quickly thought _Copy_.

Xavier and the others briefly saw Naruto's eyes unfocused before he grinned and vanished in a small cloud of red smoke with a familiar Bamf sound.

He soon returned with another bamf. "Well that's better than a shushin any day" said Naruto

"If I may Naruto where did you go and what's a shushin?" asked the Professor.

"I went up To my room. And the Shushin is an ability from my world that lets you move at super human speeds." explained Naruto.

Charles simply nodded. "Now Naruto I have enrolled you at Bayville High with the others you will start Monday. Before then we will devise a cover story for you.. Now Naruto the others are part of a team called the X-Men which is why every one but Jean has a call sign. Naruto I would like for you to join the team as well under the call sign Tri Fox." explained the Professor.

Naruto thought it over for a second before he nodded. "I will Join Professor until I can find a way home that is." Answered Naruto.

"Then welcome toy the team Tri Fox we will work on your uniform later for now get to know the others better.

* * *

**Well there ya go folks now before I get a string people commenting on rogue and Naruto's relationship I just want to say it's not at that stage yet they are just good friends for now, but all of that will change later on. **


	5. A School Day

**Don't own Naruto or (in this case) X-Men: Evolution**

**Hey hey everyone and welcome to the latest chapter of Tactile Love. As for the poll the results it has been decided by 104 of you that Rogue and Naruto will have a child but I will not reveal the gender until much, much later in this fic.**

**Now on with the show.**

Chapter 5

A School Day

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

Naruto shot awake in his room with in the Xavier Mansion and fumbled with the alarm on his bedside table. Looking out the window Naruto saw that it was early morning outside; checking the time on his alarm clock Naruto saw that it was four a.m.

_Right I will get in a couple of hours' worth of training but first a light sandwich._ Naruto thought to himself before he then quickly got dressed but not too quietly because he had the room to himself. This was because Kurt shared with Evan and he knew he wouldn't have been allowed to share with one of the girls and Scott had his own room due to his age, so for the time being Naruto had his own room. Quietly exiting his room in a combination of simple grey sweat pants and sweatshirt with his old Shinobi sandals on his feet Naruto made his way down stairs. Once outside Naruto did some stretches and warm up Exercises before he began to run some laps around the Mansion grounds.

An hour later Naruto was kicking at one of the training posts that were in the back yard of the mansion when he was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Finally, someone who has a serious attitude when it comes to training."

Spinning round Naruto saw that the person who spoke was the one called Logan.

"You mean the others don't Logan-san?" Naruto asked confused as to why anybody would neglect their training something he had always wondered with Ino and Sakura as well. Naruto then turned back to the training post and began to punch it.

Walking up to where he could observe Naruto's fighting style closer Logan answered Naruto's question. "No they don't… well Jean does but that's only cause she's on the girls soccer team at Bayville High." Explained Logan, and watched Naruto hit the post a few more times, then spoke again. "Something tells me you're a brawler type Whiskers"

Pausing in his punching Naruto looked at Logan. "Comes from growing up on the streets." Said Naruto and Logan nodded in understanding.

Logan then looked Naruto over. "Tell you what, how about I teach you a fighting style used by the military here called CQC or Close Quarters Combat. I think it would fit you better than just simply brawling with your opponent in an attempt to overpower them." Logan Suggested.

Naruto took a moment to think over Logan's suggestion before coming to a decision. "I would be honoured to learn CQC from you Logan-Sensei." Naruto said with a respectful bow.

Logan returned the bow and said "Let us begin then, we have an hour before the others wake." Logan then began to show Naruto the basics of CQC.

_X_

An hour later a sweaty Naruto re-entered the Mansion followed by a winded Logan. _Damn that kid's got stamina._ Logan thought as Naruto disappeared back upstairs to his room so he could shower and change into fresh clothes for school.

_**+++So Logan what do you think of young Naruto?+++ **_Came the telepathic question of Charles Xavier.

"Whiskers is an al-right kid, he may even motivate the others into training harder than they currently do" answered Logan as Charles rolled up to next to him.

"Really why is that old friend?" asked Charles with a raised brow.

"Kid was up and doing laps around the grounds at four in the morning. Then when I went out to do my own routine he was kicking one of those training posts you put up for him." then looked down to Charles. "When the others see how far behind them they are physically after I have put them through an endurance test after school today. Hopefully they will step up their own personal training afterwards." Explained Logan

As Logan finished his explanation the other students along with Naruto came down stairs and headed into the kitchen to get their individual breakfasts before they headed off to school.

_X_

It was around eight thirty and Naruto found himself sat across from Principle Darkholme. "So Mr Uzumaki, you are a transfer student from Japan and are currently a resident of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Is that correct?" asked the dark haired women whose harsh brown eyes stared at Naruto from behind her wire framed glasses.

Naruto unflinching stared right back and answered. "That is correct Principle Darkholme."

"I must say Mr Uzumaki that your grasp of the English Language is remarkable." Commented Darkholme casually.

"Thank you; I spent an entire year studying English before I came over to the States." Naruto lied, using part of his cover story that the Professor had created for him. Thankfully Darkholme bought the lie or simply chose to ignore it.

"Hmm very well here is your class scheduled. You are in the same class as a Mr Daniels, Miss Rogue and a Mr Tolansky in classroom 3B… O tanoshimi ni o jikan." Said Darkholme the last part said in Japanese in an attempt to catch out Naruto.

"Watashi wa arigatō, sa" responded Naruto with a respectful bow surprising Darkholme with his perfect use of Japanese. Naruto soon left after that heading to his classroom.

As the door closed the paper clips that were lying on her desk began to hover as a shadow appeared in the room and Darkholme transformed into a woman with blue skin and red hair in a bob cut and was in a white dress with white knee high boots and piercing yellow eyes.

"So he's Xavier's new student." Mused the Shadow

"It would seem so. What should I do?" asked the women.

"Watch him for now and find out what he can do Mystique. Then report back to me." Ordered the shadow before it disappeared.

The now identified Mystique nodded before transforming back into Principle Darkholme.

_X_

Naruto found room 3B easily enough and knocked on the door. Naruto entered the room once he heard the teacher call for him from beyond it. Once in the room Naruto saw that it was vastly different from what he was used to back home in Konoha's Ninja Academy. Whereas in the academy there were desks that could seat three students at once, here there were individual desks for each student. Naruto had easily recognised Evan and Rouge.

"May I help you young man?" asked the teacher pausing momentarily in his lesson.

"Sorry sir principle Darkholme asked me to give you this as I am a new student." Naruto answered as he handed the teacher the note he was given by Darkholme to the teacher.

Taking the note the teacher read the given note and nodded before he turned and faced the class again. "Class we have a new student joining us today." The teacher explained who then turned back to Naruto. "Please introduce yourself to the rest of the class."

Turning to the rest of the class Naruto instinctively bowed before speaking. "Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki, a transfer student from a small town in Japan called Konoha." Naruto said and the teacher nodded before once again facing the class.

"Very good. Now does anybody have a question for Mr Uzumaki before we continue?" Asked the teacher as several students raised their hands looking over the class the teacher pointed to a young boy near the back of the class with sickly looking pale skin that seemed to have a green tinge to it and messy looking brown hair said boy was dressed in a long sleeved white t-shirt over which was pulled another t-shirt only this one was brown and had green edged sleeves, studded bracelets adorned each wrist while his jeans were pale blue with large holes in the knees and what looked like pale green high tops that's laces weren't tied. "Mr Tolanski."

"Yeah I's got a Question. If you's from Japan how come you don't sound it?" Tolansky asked in an ascent Naruto believed put the boy from Brooklyn.

"Why don't you think I'm Japanese and what's your first name?" Naruto asked back.

"Name's Todd, and it's like I said you's don't sound it." Was Todd's reply to Naruto's own question.

Naruto mentally grinned before speaking. "Kore wa sugureta no Todd imasu ka?" Naruto asked in perfect Japanese and nearly laughed out loud from the dumbfounded and utterly confused expression Todd now had.

"Whad he say?" Todd asked in complete confusion.

Shaking his head Naruto answered "I said, is this better Todd. But to answer your original question I don't sound Japanese because I had a very good English teacher back home." Naruto answered then looked at the teacher.

"Thank you Mr Tolanski, now are there any more Questions for Mr Uzumaki?" The teacher then asked and when nobody raised their hands he faced Naruto. Mr Uzumaki, would you please take the seat behind Mr Daniels and turn to chapter six of your text book." The teacher said receiving a nod from Naruto who went and sat behind Evan. Once sat the teacher continued the lesson on the American Civil War.

Naruto's second before lunch was science class where they were studying chemical reactions and when Naruto made a smoke bomb that reacted when exposed to air he was awarded a A+ for it.

By the time Lunch rolled round Naruto found himself sat at one of the school picnic tables along with Scott, Jean, Kurt, Evan, Rogue and Kitty. " You know I'm surprised at how much I am enjoying school seeing as I was bored out of my skull in lessons back home in Konoha." Naruto said after taking a bite out of his Pastrami and cheese Sandwich, then looking round Naruto spotted Todd stood with three other boys. "Hey Scott who are they stood with Todd?" Naruto asked motioning to where Todd was with his head.

Looking over where Naruto had nodded Scott scowled at who he was looking at "They are The Brotherhood our rivals as they usually commit crimes of varying natures under orders from their leader Mystique who is our Principle." answered Scott.

Frowning as well Naruto asked another question. "What are their _names_?" the names was stretched indicating he wanted to know what they could do.

It wasn't Scott who answered but Jean. "The One in the Black vest is Lance Alvers aka Avalanche, he can send energy waves into the ground to cause localised and miniature earthquakes. Todd from your class is known as Toad has enhanced agility and can spit a green goop that hardens quickly. The one with white hair is Pietro Maximoff or Quicksilver he has the ability to run at extreme speeds finally we have Fred Dukes or Blob his mutation increases his Strength and durability and is known as the Immovable force." explained Jean

Naruto looked from Jean and back to where The Brotherhood were stood. "So they are the enemy?" He then asked.

"Ya zey are Naruto." was the answer supplied by Kurt

_X_

After Lunch Naruto found his class had Gym, a lesson that didn't really bother Naruto as he was used to physical exercises. After a set of warm ups the class was split in two and were told that they would be playing baseball. The group that Naruto was part of were fielding first and the coach put Naruto on as the pitcher to the utter humiliation of the other side Naruto managed to cause each person who went up to bat to strike out. Even more spectaculir though was when it was the side Naruto was on turn to bat.

"UZUMAKI! You're up at bat first." the coach shouted watching as Naruto went up to bat. Once at the plate Naruto looked to the Pitcher's mound to see Evan was there ready to try and make Naruto strike out. Watching as Evan shook his head after shaking it Naruto knew he was ready to throw the ball.

As Evan threw the ball Naruto waited and just as it looked like Naruto was about to let the ball fly past him, he swung and hit the ball sending it flying on to the roof of the school easily getting a home run. By the time the game had finished the team Naruto was on had won eighteen runs to zero seeing as Naruto was always up as his teams Pitcher.

As the class headed back towards the locker room Naruto was called over by the coach. "Uzumaki a word please." the coach said leading Naruto to one of the bleachers.

"What's up coach?" Naruto asked after the Coach had sat on the bench.

"I need a new Pitcher for the school baseball team, and you're it"said the coach much to Naruto's amazement

"Really?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the coach. "when is practice sir?"

"A week from now see you there. Now hit the showers." the coach answered and watched as Naruto ran off back to the locker room.

_X_

Once school was out Naruto found himself walking back to the Mansion along side Kurt, Kitty, Evan and Rogue.

"So Nar, what did the coach want with you after the game?" Evan asked looking at Naruto.

"He wants me as the school's baseball team's new Pitcher." Naruto replied with a smile

"Really! That's awesome dude." Exclaimed Evan.

"So, Like how did you manage to strike out everyone who went up to bat against you?" Kitty asked who saw Evan cringe as he had been one of Naruto's victims.

"Easy I just aimed for the backstop's glove and threw a fast ball." Naruto answered as if it was no big deal.

The casual way in which Naruto had answered caused the his four companions to trip on the pavement. "Ya used yu're N Training didn't ya?" Rogue asked with narrowed eye's.

Looking at Rogue Naruto smirked. "I'll never tell. So Kurt do you think we can get away with porting from here?" Naruto asked looking round to see it was clear.

Looking round the others nodded. Seeing the nods Naruto placed his hands on Kitty and Rogue's shoulders before vanishing in a cloud of red smoke accompanied by a _BAMF_ sound. Seeing this Kurt grabbed Evan's shoulder and vanished in a blue smoke cloud accompanied by the same sound.

_X_

In the grounds of the Xavier Mansion a red and blue smoke cloud signalled the arrival of Naruto and Kurt along with their passengers. "You know guys that's still better than a Shushin any day, and I can't wait to show it off if I get back home." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Ya, Naruto Zat it iz." Kurt said as they all entered the Mansion heading to the kitchen to get some soda's each to drink. Once they had their drinks the small group headed to the common room to relax for a while.

"So what's training like here at the mansion?" Naruto asked before taking a swig from his bottle of Root Beer.

"Hard for ze most part, Logan is a slave driver when it comes to the Danger Room sessions." Kurt answered while the others nodded in agreement.

"Really? Logan didn't seem that bad when he was showing me a new Taijutsu called CQC." Naruto responded Casually taking another swig of Root Beer. The shocked looks made Naruto chuckle as they clearly did not believe what he just said.

"Like you must be joking Naruto!" Exclaimed Kitty.

"Dude Logan runs us ragged with his training." Evan said with a shudder.

"I don't see what's up with you guys Logan's a pussy cat compared to some of the Sensei's back home." Naruto said with a shrug gaining looks of disbelief from the others.

"And how is Logan ah pussy cat compared to ya instructos back home Naruto?" Rogue asked looking at her friend.

Hearing Rogue Naruto mentally grinned wondering how they would react to what he was a bout to say. "Well my friend Rock Lee's Sensei makes him wear leg weights in excess of one thousand pounds on each leg. And during my Summoning training my own substitute Sensei pushed me off a cliff." Naruto answered and laughed out right at the now terrified expressions Kurt, Evan and Rogue had while Kitty had fainted at the notion of wearing one ton weights on each leg.

"Sound like the kind of guys I would get on with." came the gruff voice of Logan from the common room door prompting Kurt, Evan and Rogue to pale at the thought of Logan using training methods from Naruto's world. Smirking Logan spoke again. "Right one of you wake Half-Pint then suit up and head down to the Danger Room for some Endurance training." Explained Logan who then promptly left as the others headed to thir rooms to change while Kurt woke Kitty.

_X_

Half an hour later found all the younger members of the X-Men stood in a line before Logan who was in his uniform consisting mostly of the colour orange his arms were bare except for a pair of orange gloves with black straps three small metal holes for what Naruto didn't know. A pair of black pants held up by a orange belt that had a red X on a black background for a buckle. Logan's boots were again orange with black straps and built in knee pads. Finally upon his head was an orange and black cowl that was made to give Logan an animal like silhouette. Looking down the line Naruto took in what the other's were wearing as their uniforms.

Scott was in a full body blue body suit with a large gold coloured X that wrapped around his upper body, gold trimmed shoulder pads that held the X logo, gold coloured gloves and boots not unlike Logan's only the same colour as his own gloves and with out the straps. On Scott's face was a single red lensed gold coloured visor that he used to control the intensity of his optic blasts.

Jean's uniform was relativity simple compared to some in that it was a blue catsuit that's sleeves hooked on to Jean's ring fingers her suit had a green front and back that spread downwards from Jean's shoulders to her crotch/butt in a triangular shape and a black on red X in a circle on each shoulder. A pair of gold bangles on her wrists and a pair of simple but comfortable looking shoes. Finally on her head was an open faced cowl that also let her long red hair flow freely

Evan's uniform was the same as Scott's only without the large X a gold belt with the X Logo in a rectangular buckle, short boots and something like arm warmers, again in a gold colour for the boots and gloves and blue for the body suit and the same shoulder pads as Scott.

Kurt's Uniform unlike the others appeared to be made up of two parts a lower pair of dark blue pants that had a small hole for his tail a gold coloured belt with the X logo only in a square buckle. A dark blue top with red flared shoulders gold three fingered gloves and red three toed boots.

Kitty's uniform was like Kurt's a two piece consisting of a dark blue and lavender top that had a gold coloured collar with gold coloured gloves that had folded cuffs. Dark blue pants with a small amount of lavender near her crotch the standard gold belt with a circular X buckle.

And finally there was Rogue who was in a dark blue catsuit over which there was some green chest armour attached too two gold trimmed shield like black on red X logo shoulder pads black boots and knee pads. A pair of brown leather gloves and a gold belt with a rectangular X logo buckle that hung at a slight angle.

Naruto himself stood wearing a dark blue sleeveless top with a rust orange V styled trim on his chest and back, gold coloured shoulder pads styled similar to Rogue's. The standard Gold coloured belt with the black on red X logo set in a circular buckle. The belt was holding up a pair of dark blue pants with rust orange trim running down his legs. Finishing off his own uniform was a head band like his old ninja one only with the X logo in a circle in place of the leaf, a pair of rust orange fingerless gloves with gold coloured forearm bracer's and finally a pair of gold coloured armoured boots with built in knee pads.

"Right listen up kids, today's training is a easy endurance test to see where you stand physically and what your individual levels of stamina are." Explained Logan who saw the various teens before him nod in understanding. "Now what you have to do is simply run laps around the danger room till you drop. When you drop you will drag yourself to the side and rest until the end of the exercise when I will evaluate you all. For extra motivation the last one standing will have the option to not participate in tomorrows training exercises." now line up and get ready to start running." Logan further explained and watched as everyone stood in a row at the side of the danger room ready to begin. Raising his hand Logan paused momentarily then dropped his hand signalling the exercise had begun. Logan then left the danger room floor and headed to the control room to monitor the teens.

_X_

once in the control room Logan saw that Charles and Storm were there already watching the teens. Turning storm who was in her civilian clothes looked to Logan and spoke. "Logan what's the purpose of this rather easy exercise?"

Moving to where he could see the team of youngsters from the vantage of the control room windows he watched as Kitty collapsed and dragged herself off to the side, after only Ten laps. "That's why Ororo I want the kids to finally take their training seriously and I am hoping that when they see how far behind Naruto they are physically they will step up their training a lot." Logan answered

"I don't think that is entirely fair Logan, from what we have learned Naruto has been in training since he was very young. The others haven't." Ororo said her tone indicating her disapproval of Logan's underhanded teaching methods as she watched Kurt drop and drag himself to sit beside Kitty. Kurt was followed by Rogue a few laps later leaving only Evan, Scott, Jean and Naruto still running.

It was to Ororo's great surprise however when Professor Xavier spoke in defence of Logan's methods. "I actually approve of the idea Ororo. Yes Naruto has been in training longer than the others but because of that the others will see this as a challenge to better themselves through harder training then they currently perform." Xavier explained as Evan collapsed after completing his twelfth lap. This left only Scott, Jean and Naruto left and even then you could see Scott was tiring while Jean was just starting to show she was tiring.

_X_

An hour and a half later Logan left the control room after seeing Scott collapse followed by Jean a few laps later. Entering the Danger Room Naruto had just started on his fiftieth lap and was only slightly starting to sweat. "Ok Whiskers you can have tomorrow of is you want." Logan shouted causing Naruto to slow down before stopping and then jogged over to the others who were stood before Logan. "Right as of now this is were you stand Naruto with fifty-one laps is first followed by Jean with forty-five laps, Scott with forty, Evan with thirty, Rogue with twenty-five, Kurt with twenty and Kitty with only Ten. I hope now you will all take your training more seriously from now on. Now shower and rest up and think about what I've said." Logan explained before letting the teens leave the Danger Room to shower and relax for the rest of the night.

After everyone was showered and back in their casual clothing they were once again in the common room eating a pizza each and enjoying various sodas. "Hey Nar, what do you sugest we do to increase our stamina?" Evan asked before taking a bite of his pepperoni pizza, the question gained every body's attention.

Swallowing the bite of the anchovy pizza he had asked for Naruto answered. "That's easy Evan just get up at four in the morning and do some light exercises for two hours." Naruto then mentally chuckled hearing them all groan.

**Phew well here's chapter five all done and dusted next up we get straight into the main series. Now future chapters will take time as I have to watch each episode in order to get the story line per episode right and who says what.**


End file.
